


Rough Attraction

by Bejerwin



Series: Astrology- LAVEN Week 2016 [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Hand Jobs, Hand Jobs, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Laven Week, Laven Week 2016, Lavi likes it rough, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Ship Week, first time writing nsfw stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bejerwin/pseuds/Bejerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi was rough. And Allen was willing to be roughed up as long as they went at his pace.</p><p>Day 2 of Laven Week.<br/>Prompt: <i>9th - Venus | Lovers | Beauty, harmony, attraction</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This wrote itself tbh when I woke up at noon. I woke up and had gay, smexy thoughts, and here I am now. I’m a day late for Laven week Day 2 _9th - Venus | Lovers | Beauty, harmony, attraction_ but better late than never right? Day 1, _8th - Sun | Sun (tarot) | Action, vibrancy, vitality,_ I did an art thing which you can find on my [dA](http://bejerwin-zulala.deviantart.com/art/LAVEN-Week-2016-Day-1-Sun-627153953) or my [Tumblr @nomnomfever](http://nomnomfever.tumblr.com/post/148708714951/day-1-august-8th-sun-sun-tarot-action) and I think my Day 3 entry is going to be art again so… Yeah. Enjoy my very first NSFW one-shot? Also, please forgive my inability to write for Allen or Lavi in general cause I’ve also never wrote for DGM before… Haha.

          Lavi did things rough. Allen could recall the first time he received a hug from the red headed dork he felt his body crack in places they shouldn’t and the air leave his lungs altogether. 

          Their first kiss was nothing but rough. Allen was pushed against a wall as Lavi invaded his mouth with his tongue and smashed their lips together unceremoniously. It was as if he had been waiting so long, had been wanting to kiss the white haired boy so badly that he couldn’t help but greedily steal a kiss from his pale lips. 

          Allen could remember his hands clawing for something to hold after getting over the initial shock of it all. At first he grabbed the front of Lavi’s shirt, but as kissing became more frequent he learned Lavi liked it best when his hands were in his hair. He didn’t mind it at all, he loved Lavi’s crimson hair, it was soft and long and perfect for pulling and playing with. 

          Although the redhead was one for being rough he never went further than what Allen allowed, for a few weeks they went as far as making out. The younger male appreciated that, he could accept Lavi’s overall rough affection but pacing was what he was worried about, he had to prepare himself before they took the next step. If he were to be honest, he was afraid, though he wasn’t sure of what. He just blamed it on being nervous, he had no experience in these things but Lavi seemed to. 

          They were never really bold with their relationship either though, but they both agreed to that, they weren’t ready to share with their friends their new found relationship just yet. 

          When Allen felt ready to move onto more intimate things, it happened to be while Lavi was napping on Allen’s bed, arm tucked under his head, waiting for Allen to return since Lavi had a day off.

          The male entered his room and saw the perfect opportunity. He slid out of his jacket and left it to lay on a nearby chair. He removed his shoes and got onto the bed, laying on Lavi’s shoulder and dipping his head to kiss his exposed cheek.

          “Lavi,” he whispered into his ear. 

          The redhead grumbled sleepily, furrowing his eyebrows. Allen couldn’t exactly make out what he said but he assumed it was something about napping. 

          “Laviiii,” he whispered again, this time blowing air down his neck.

          He paused for a reaction. He was about to start shaking Lavi when he was suddenly flipped onto his back with Lavi looming over him. Allen’s hips were pinned between his legs and his hands lying at the sides of his head, the only thing between his head and Lavi’s hands.

          “I said I was napping,” he growled, but he wasn’t at all angry. The sleep obvious in his voice and eye.

          Allen couldn’t help but admit, he loved the way he sounded when he’s just woken up.

          He gulped after a second, reaching his arms up and wrapping them around Lavi’s neck. He pulled Lavi’s face closer to his own. The white haired boy paused to exhale and calm his nerves all the while Lavi watched on curiously.

          He brought their lips together, much more gentle than if Lavi had initiated the kiss. He began to run his hands through the messy bed head Lavi had going on. His lips, still unsure of themselves, moved against the other’s. It went on for a moment, the gentleness of kisses Allen was more comfortable with starting. Before Lavi could take over and get their heartbeats racing to a rougher beat, Allen nipped at the redhead’s lower lip. 

          Lavi’s eye snapped open surprised, but eager. Allen flashed his eyes open as if to convey that their makeout session was going to be slightly different than usual.

          That was when Lavi began to let one hand roam across Allen’s body. He moved his legs to find a more comfortable position as well as to give space for movement. His hand traced Allen’s somewhat sensitive side, earning a shiver and reaction out of the younger, before, coming across the hip and stopping to cup his butt; that was as far as Lavi dared go in that area. 

          Allen responded by raising one knee, his toes curling. 

          They both took turns nipping at the other’s lips, letting their tongues dance. Lavi could feel every ridge in his mouth, it was a guilty pleasure of his. 

          Allen was struggling to breathe so Lavi broke away. Neither said anything, the eyepatch just watched with his one emerald eye the younger breathe and look up at him. There was a pinkness to his normally pale cheeks, his eyes slightly lidded as if in a trance. His lips were still parted and Lavi felt something tighten in his pants. 

_           Strike. _

          Right as the thought passed, Allen pulled Lavi back down. He only allowed a few seconds before he broke one of his hands away from the tangle of red to run down his shoulder, down the muscled arm, only to stop at his hand that was now resting on his hip.

          He tugged at Lavi’s hand. Lavi complied and let Allen guide his hand onto his abs before it took a trip south where Allen’s semi hard dick was waiting.

          Lavi jerked away suddenly, sitting up straight on his heels, but not removing his hand from Allen’s crotch. He wiped the saliva from the corner of his lip. He looked down at the male with concern, his cheeks flushed.

          Allen didn’t say anything.

          “Are you sure?” Lavi asked out of breath.

          Allen just pressed his lips into a thin line before he nodded slowly. “Just a hand though,” he murmured, embarrassed.

          Something flashed in Lavi’s eye and he made quick work of Allen’s pants, not wasting any time. He wasn’t willing to risk the chance Allen would change his mind if given enough time. He began trailing kisses from his lips, down his chin, and up his jawline to his ear. All the while his hand getting a good feel of what Allen had going on under his last layer of clothes. 

          Allen kept one hand in Lavi’s hair, as if it was a safety blanket, and the other in the bed sheets. 

          He wasn’t expecting anything less than his junk being roughly touched by a calloused hands. But to his surprise, just like when he first kissed Lavi, it felt good. It was almost aggressive, although it felt amazing, skilled.

          “Ah-” he moaned before quickly slapping a hand over his mouth.

          Lavi chuckled, his face now buried in the crook of Allen’s neck. “Feel good?”

          Allen took a second before he nodded, not trusting himself to not moan into Lavi’s ear. 

          “I’m going to start now.” Allen nodded once more.

          The teen lifted his hips up so Lavi could pull down his pants and underwear, giving him access to Allen’s now hard dick.

          There was a sharp hiss that escaped Allen’s lips. 

          “What is it?” Lavi inquired quickly.

          “Cold…” Allen said while chuckling nervously.

          “Not for long.”

          Lavi took the pulsing member in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the tip, this was one of the few things he did gently. Slowly stroking the shaft after precum dribbled out. He could feel a vein that had popped out, and he rubbed that for a bit too. 

          The hand in his hair tugged in reaction to being stroked. Allen’s neck began to feel hot, hotter than normal. He could tell his face was reddening each second. Lavi left reassuring kisses wherever he could, not wanting to scare his lover.

          “You can… be rougher?” Allen groaned, sounding a bit confused himself. He wasn’t so sure of himself if he was ready for Lavi to manhandle his dick but he wasn’t sure he’d ever be  _ really  _ be ready if he didn’t let Lavi do it now. 

          Lavi exhaled slowly, not stopping the constant pump speed he had going. After a second he tightened his grip around Allen’s cock, and moved his hand up and down the shaft just a bit faster than he started out with. His dick was slick now with his own fluids, making Lavi’s job much easier.

          Allen’s breathing was getting faster and almost ragged. Lavi stopped kissing him to watch his boyfriend’s changing expressions. His face was almost entirely red now, and his eyes were clenched shut. His hand was still clamped over his mouth but he could hear the subtle moans that broke free and it only made him want to fuck Allen more.

          But he knew that he couldn’t, not yet, Allen wasn’t ready and he would respect that. But it didn’t stop him from dreaming, fantasizing. 

          Lavi took a break from working Allen’s dick to massaging his balls. This got Allen to squirm underneath him. His hand quickly grabbed the bed sheets once more and after one particularly good grope of his balls, his hand tugged aggressively at Lavi’s hair, unintentional, but it pulled a pleasured groan out of the older male. 

          “Fuck… Allen,” he hissed, biting his lip.

          Allen couldn’t even apologize, he was too busy breathing heavily and moaning in between. He couldn’t stop himself anymore.

          Lavi could tell Allen was about to cum so he decided he’d finish up quickly. He began pumping his dick once more, faster than before, while at the same time swallowing Allen’s moans with rough kisses. He then started licking, and sucking at his pale skin, leaving bruises everywhere his lips touched, careful to not leave them higher than his collar bones. 

          The sounds of him jerking Allen off were loud, almost louder than Allen’s moaning. He wondered if anyone could hear them.

          “Mm, Lavi!” 

          He could feel Allen’s dick pulse as he came into his hand. It was slick and hot. Lavi didn’t stop until Allen had pumped himself empty, shutting his eyes to immerse himself in Allen’s moans.

          His hand gradually came to a stop and the room grew silent. Only the sounds of their breathing could be heard.

          Lavi got up silently and fell onto the bed beside his exhausted boyfriend. Allen’s eyes were still shut and he hadn’t moved to make himself decent. 

          The red haired exorcist couldn’t help but feel a bit proud that Allen had finally been courageous enough to try something a step further out of his comfort zone. This was probably as far as he would get for awhile though, he could tell. But he didn’t care, having Allen by his side was more than he could even dream of.

          He reached over to brush the hair out of Allen’s eyes when Allen grabbed his wrist suddenly.

          “Is this the hand you jacked me off with?”

          There was a pause. Lavi smiled meekly before he got up off the bed. “I’ll just go get something to clean this up.” 

          “Lavi! You- …”

* * *

 

          It would be at least two weeks until Allen let Lavi do anything else to his body. They did make it clear that they were together to their immediate friends, so at least there was continual progress. They received an overall positive response, of course Kanda acted as if he could care less.

          Allen became open to blow jobs after that, and Lavi was just as skillful and rough as ever. He had been curious as to how Lavi became so good, but he never asked, he didn’t want to hear the answer for fear he would become jealous. It was a disgusting feeling, to be jealous. He didn’t want to hear of the other people before him.

          Allen’s back was to his bedroom wall when the thought crossed his mind once again. Lavi’s tongue working it’s magic, circling the head of his cock in tighter and tighter circles. One hand was in the ruby red hair as always, and the other pulling away at his own silvery strands. He was at his wits end, he could hardly last when getting a hand job but it was far worse a torture to not cum right away when Lavi’s mouth was on his dick.

          “ _ Ahh _ …  _ Nnng _ , Lavi…” He moaned, biting his lip to the point of almost breaking the skin. His knees were getting weak and he thought he’d collapse if he didn’t cum soon. “Lavi,” he stopped to gasp. “Lavi, I’m… I,  **Lavi** -”

          Lavi knew what to do, he slid the rest of the shaft into his mouth until his lips met at the base, and he could feel the hot cum pool in his mouth, some of it slid down his throat. He swallowed, earning another pleasured grunt from the exorcist before him. He pulled off Allen’s dick with a pop and wiped his face with the back of his hand, grinning at his work. 

          Allen’s hands fell to his sides and he let out a long exhale. 

          Lavi stood up, brushing himself off and pressed a kiss to his hot forehead. Allen looked up with his eyes at the other, eyes still foggy from the pleasure. Lavi gulped, the silence after every sexy session they had was awkward sometimes. So he broke it by saying, “You should get cleaned up, it’s almost time for dinner.” 

          As he was turning away to leave, the tightness in his pants becoming a bit unbearable, Allen stopped him. Holding onto his wrist and tugging him to get his attention.

          “It’s not fair,” he said plainly.

          “Wh-what’s not fair?”

          “You always do these things to me, for me, and… I never do the same for you. I’m the only one enjoying myself.” Allen’s voice was shaky, and his hand was kind of sweaty. 

          Lavi could only assume he knew what was going to happen next, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

          He turned around to face the white haired male, his face hot with the ideas coming to life in his head.

          “What’re you saying? I like making you cum, I love being able to do these things for you.”

          “Don’t lie to me Lavi, you’ve been wanting the same thing haven’t you? I can see it in your pants.”

          The exorcist didn’t have to look down to know what he was talking about. 

_           Shit. _

          He scratched the back of his head, looking away from the guy in front of him. 

          “I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to, Allen, you already let me be pretty rough with you, and that’s more than enough.”

          “But, don’t you want to cum too?”

          Lavi grinned sheepishly, looking at the ground now. “I can take care of it myself, you worry about cleaning yourself up. I’ll meet you at the dining ha-” he tried to pull away, to get out of the situation, but Allen just pulled him back. Hard.

          He grabbed his face and kissed him as rough as Lavi did. He broke away first, scraping the other’s bottom lip with his teeth.

          “Let me do this for you Lavi, before I lose my nerve.”

          The redhead was caught in his trap, ensnared and unable to get away now. He just nodded.

          Allen dropped to his knees, unbuttoning the uniform pants Lavi was stretching out with his bulge. Lavi brought up a hand to hide his face. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, but he wasn’t complaining.

          He hissed as the air hit his dick. He could feel the calloused hand around the base of his cock, the same way he did to Allen every time.  _ He’s mimicking me. _

          The male paused before he tentatively, staring at the pearl that decorated the cockhead before he licked the tip of the massive dick in his face. Allen could taste the precum, it was weird, he wasn’t sure what it tasted like, I guess that’s what they mean when it tastes like cum, it has its own taste. He licked again, this time starting from the base, running his tongue along the length and back to the tip.  Then he placed Lavi’s dick into his mouth, sucking on the tip, gently at first, then harder.

          Lavi wanted nothing more than to grab Allen’s head and fuck his mouth. But he knew how wrong that was in so many ways. He wanted to cum,  _ so _ bad. Do all kinds of naughty things with this guy in front of him. But he also loved Allen, and wanted to let Allen suck him off the way he was comfortable with doing. This was more than enough for him. It was just a struggle to not assault him right then and there.

          He decided to focus on the feeling of his dick in Allen’s hot mouth. He could feel Allen’s tongue, awkwardly work around the penis in his mouth, the teeth that were there but not involved, the ridges that lined the hard palate, and he moaned at the sensations.

          Allen had began to take in more of Lavi’s member into his mouth, almost to the point that his mouth reached the base like Lavi often did. Instead, he bobbed his head, sliding his mouth up and down the shaft, sucking at even intervals. His hand was tightly gripping the base of his cock, the other bracing himself, holding Lavi’s thigh.

          His hips bucked once instinctively, taking Allen by surprise. He gagged for a short second before continuing.

          “Sorry-” Lavi moaned.

          Allen didn’t stop to say anything, but he continued to try different things with Lavi’s dick. 

          “Hahhh…” Lavi breathed. “Allen…”

          As he called his name under his breath, Allen paused as far down to the base as he could go to look up, sucking hard around the thick cock in his mouth.

_           Strike strike strike! Fuck! _

          Lavi almost ran his hands through Allen’s hair before he stopped himself. If he touched him, he felt he would not be able to stop himself from forcing himself onto Allen. 

          The white haired male continued. On the way back to the tip, he lightly grazed his teeth over the skin, as gently as possible.

          “Fuck, Allen, I am going to fuck you if you keep doing that,” he groaned loudly.

          Allen felt his face catch on fire, he wasn’t ready for that! But he did want that, oh he wanted that so much, to be fucked, finally let Lavi have everything he wanted. But he just wasn’t ready.

          Allen sucked harder, pressing his tongue against the vein that lined the length of Lavi’s cock. Lavi’s hips came forward once again, sliding his dick fully into Allen’s mouth. He used every bit of self control to not gag, thankfully, letting him buck his hips once more was enough for Lavi to cum.

          He felt the heat in his mouth, the pulsating member. Lavi was thick and pretty long, longer than he was. He didn’t gag, he wouldn’t let himself, he just swallowed as the cum pooled in his mouth, the tip of the cock practically down his throat. Lavi tangled his hand in his hair, unable to handle the pleasure. Allen had a lot to learn but it still felt so damn good. And it was Allen. He was the luckiest guy in the world. 

          Allen finished with one last suck that ended in a pop. He was practically breathless and so was his boyfriend. 

          “Dammit Allen, now I have to get cleaned up too,” he chuckled. The other male stood up and placed his dick back in his pants. Lavi did the same.

          “We could always just get cleaned up together you know?” Allen suggested with a smirk.

          Lavi’s heart skipped a beat. He reached down and lifted Allen up and put him on his shoulder. 

          “Lavi, what are you doing? Where are we going?! Lavi,” Allen asked, laughing. 

          “We’re going to the showers, we are going right now, and I’m going to suck you off again in the showers too, fuck it I might just fuck you in the shower.”

          “Lavi I was kidding, Lavi, put me  **down!** ”

**Author's Note:**

> This ended awkwardly, but for my first NSFW one-shot I think it’s pretty okay? IDK you guys tell me! I love comments and stuff~ Also I totally didn’t proof read this, so it has a ton of errors I just needed to post this so I can work on the third day of Laven weeks since I am already late x’D Thank you for reading!


End file.
